


Day Nineteen

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Reader, Daddy Dean, Gen, Reader-Insert, Uncle Cas, Uncle Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine being Dean's daughter and making TFW play princess tea party with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Nineteen

Dean can't help a smile as his four year old daughter, Y/N, zips past him with an armload of stuffed animals. He's not sure where you're headed or what you plan on doing when you get there, but the results are almost guaranteed to be adorable.

"Daddy, Daddy!"

He chuckles and follows the sound of your voice into the library. "What's up, sweetheart?" He lifts an eyebrow at the sight before him.

You have all but taken over a whole table in the library. There are stuffed animals everywhere, each with their own tiny plastic tea cup and saucer. In the middle is a little plastic tea pot, some spare cups and saucers, and a bigger plate with plastic cookies.

"Come pway pwincess tea pawty wif me!" you say, running over to tug on Dean's sleeve.

"Um, Y/N..."

You immediately whip out the puppy eyes- Dean is going to kill Sam for teaching you that trick- and throw your arms around his waist. "Pwease, Daddy!"

He resists all of two seconds. But there's no way he's giving in without dragging someone else down with him. "Alright. But only if Uncle Sam and Uncle Cas can play, too."

"Yay!"

X X X X X X

Sam is lounging against his headboard, reading The Count of Monte Cristo when there's a soft knock at his door.

"Unca Sammy!" a small voice calls.

He smiles and gets up to open the door. "Hi, squirt," he says, sweeping you up in his arms.

You giggle and hug his neck. "Unca Sammy, come pway wif me!"

Yeah, his book can wait. "Alright, what are we playing?"

"Pwincess tea pawty!" you announce, bouncing in his arms. "I gots ta ask Unca Cas, too!"

What has he gotten himself into? "Well, then, let's go find him."

X X X X X X

You and Sam find Cas in one of the many storage rooms doing inventory. As soon as he's standing, you lunge from Sam's arms to his. Cas catches you with a soft grunt and a surprised look.

"Why, hello," he says, expertly balancing you on his hip. "How can I help you, Y/N?"

"Come pway wif me and Unca Sammy and Daddy!" you beg, small hands gripping his tie. "Pwease, Unca Cas?"

"Well, I am in the middle of-" he stops talking when you grab his face between your hands to force him to look at you and give him a set of puppy eyes Sam can't help being proud of. Cas tries to look stern and fails miserable.

"Oh, alright," he sighs, caving.

You whoop with joy and wriggle to let him know you want him to put you down. You take off, the two men trailing reluctantly behind you.

Dean is still waiting in the library. He shoots Sam and Cas smug looks.

"You did this," Sam says, glaring at his brother while you rush around making more places for people to sit at your tea party.

"What can i say? If I'm going down, I'm dragging you with me. Besides, tell me you can say no to her puppy face."

Sam opens his mouth to say that indeed he  _can_  say no, but then realizes how hypocritical that is and shuts it again.

"Okay," you say, stepping back and putting your hands on your hips. "Weady."

"I'm going to get you for this," Sam mutters.

Dean just chuckles.


End file.
